bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Szymonkat09
ROZPOZNANIE thumbthumbthumbthumbsiema nazywam się szymon i mam sporo bionicli ,lubie je łączyć i robić fajniejsze.moim najlepszym bioniclem którego zrobiłem jest beta nui. historia wiele lat temu pewien glatorian imieniem beta podrórzował po pustkowwiach bara magna,przebyta przez niego doroga niebyła krótka,wiedział w co morze wpaść kłopoty lecz się ich nie bał w 12 dzień wędruwki znalaz się w tarapatach usłyszał rozmowe tumy z voroxami. usłyszał że zrobiom inwazje na wioske vulkanus ,tym prędzej uciekał do swej wioski kiedy nagle zauważył dziwne dziwięki spojrzał w góre jakaś istota go goniła niezdążył uciec przed nią to było dziwne istota zamiast go zniszczyć dała mu uzbroienie , i jakiś dziwny kamień powiedziała żę jest wybrańcem.gdy dotarł do areny bara magna kkamień zaczoł coś mowić do niego było to dziwne, zaczeło się ruszać poczym wskoczyło na bete czyniąć go opiekunem ściany gwiazd , nie był beta był beta nui opiekun ściany gwiazd thumb thumbthumbthumbthumb Jala\Jaller Matoran Typ Ta-Matoran Zadania/Praca Metru Nui: Mistrz Masek/Mata Nui: Kapitan Gwardii Ta-Metru Maska teraz Hau, Kiedyś Komau Toa Inika Tytuł Toa Toa Iinka Ognia Maska Calix Narzędzia Energetyczne Miecze Płomieniowe, Miotacz Zamor Toa Mahri Maska Arthron Narzędzia Cordak Blaster, Miecz Mocy Status Żyje Miejsce Pobytu Mahri Nui a teraz Metru Nui Przeznaczenie powinno wybrać ciebie na Toa Światła. Byłbyś wielkim Toa - Takanuva. Jaller, zwany dawniej Jala, był Kapitanem Gwardii, graczem Kohlii, prawą ręką Turaga Vakama, oraz znanym bohaterem. Odkąd przybył na Mata Nui, nieustannie ratował Ta-Koro od przeróżnych wrogów. Pomagał odnaleźć 7-go Toa i nawet poświęcił się w walce z Rahkshi. Potem został odżywiony przez Takutanuvę. Teraz jest toa mahri ognia Spis treści pokaż 1 Biografia 1.1 Matoran 1.1.1 Metru Nui 1.1.2 Mata Nui 1.2 Wojna z Bohrok 1.3 Atak Bohrok-Kal 1.4 Maska Światła 1.5 Toa 1.5.1 Toa Inika Jaller 1.5.2 Toa Mahri Jaller 1.6 Mroczne Odbicie 1.7 Informacje o secie 1.8 Trivia edytuj Biografiaedytuj Matoranedytuj Metru NuiJaller w Metru Nui nosił czerwoną Kanohi Komau, ale rozbiła się i została zastąpiona maską Turaga Lhikana. W mieście, Jaller był jednym z najlepszych twórców narzędzi z protodermis. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem był Matoran Vakama i Takua , Którym Jaller pomógł zatrzymać problem z vahki. edytuj Mata Nui Jaller ze swoją złamaną KomauJaller jest Kapitanem Gwardii i bramkarzem Kohlii. Atletyczna budowa, jego inteligencja i bezpretensjonalność sprawiają, że wybór jego postaci na prawą rękę Vakamy jest oczywisty. Jest lojalny do Matoran i Toa, jego pilna praca, polega na chronieniu Mata Nui. Jaller chciałby zbadać całą Mata Nui, ale rozumie, że jego przyjaciele Ta-Koranie nie lubią podróżować.Jaller był jednym z niewielu matoran, którzy spotkali Toa Tahu.Oni założyli w spalonym lesie pułapkę na rahi. Tahu wpadł w pułapke i ruszył na Matoran. Jaller i jego drużyna zaczeli atakować, tahu, kiedy przyszedł Vakama i wyjaśnił okoliczności. Jaller uczynił Takua jako jednego ze strażników Gwardii, i wysłał go z misją do ko-koro, bowiem kilku członków straży tam zniknęło. przypadek dla Takuy by dowiedzieć sie, co stało ze strażą która właśnie znikneła w Ko-koro. Jego najgorszy lęk został potwierdzony kiedy Takua wrócił z informacjami, jego gwardia została zabrana przez Makute. Potem on także ratował Takue i jego kompanie podczas ataku Rahi na Kini nui, przez pokierowanie tam Gwardii Ta koro, aby pomóc w walce z Rahi. edytuj Wojna z Bohrok Podczas ataku Bohrok, Jaller i strażnik, który grał ważną role, w walce z inwazją Bohrok przez całą wyspę, której brakło czasu Toa, aby zebrać Krana. Później w walce, on i jego przyjaciel Takua poszli do Ga-Koro, aby wprowadzić Boxory Ga-Mataronką, i pomóc im zatrzymać atakujący je rój Pahraków. Chociaż wioska była nieomal zgubiona w następującej bitwie, Toa pokonali Bahrag odłączając ich od Pahraków i Jaller oraz inni mieszkańcy zostali uratowani. Po bitwie Hahli wręczyła mu kwiatek jako znak przyjaźni (a potem miłości). Jaller pozostał w Ga-Koro i cieszył się spokojem, zanim razem z Takuą powrócił do jego domu w wiosce, Ta-Koro. edytuj Atak Bohrok-Kal Podczas grasowania Bohrok-Kal, on i Takua pomagali Tahu Nuva, który poszedł na poszukiwanie innych Toa i trudne odzyskanie Symbolów Toa. Ostatecznie rozdzielili się i później, podczas gdy, Toa podbijali, Bohrok Kal. W początku, Takua i Jaller wracali z Ga-koro i nagle usłyszeli hałas. Trochę poznali że tam był Tahnok Kal, Był gotowy aby zabrać Symbol Nuva. Kiedy jaller i Takua wrócili do Ta-koro, zobaczyli strażnika był obramowany w błyskawicy. Natychmiast popędzili do Suva Tahu i wystarczająco dość, tam był Tahnok Kal zabierał symbol. Takua startował z zarzutem, strzał ucieczki przed jego błyskawicą. Podzielił Jaller, aby zebrać uderzy i obramował błyskawicą siebie. Tahu chciał zatrzymać go, ale bez jego mocy, zawiódł. Jaller poradził uciec z Takuą przed błyskawicami, poszli za Tahu, który szukał innych Toa. Po Bohrok-Kal, Jaller i Takua byli pierwszymi przebudowanymi Matoranami. edytuj Maska Światła Takua był praktycznie bohaterem, kiedy znalazł Avokii. Z końcem mistrzostw kohlii, Maska spadła z plecaka Takuy, osłaniającą ją. Spełniający wymogi został ogłoszony, trącił Maskę w kierunku Jallera, wywołując do świecenia się przy nim. będąc tam jest trudno zauważyć detail z dystansu miedzy nimi, Turaga Pomylili się uznali Jallera za herolda Siódmego toa. Dlatego naprzód z takuą, poszedł na misję, aby odnaleźć siódmego toa, przeznaczonemu nosić tą maskę. Jednak w ostatniej bitwie przy Kini-Nui, Jaller poświęcił własne życie, aby uratować Takue przed uderzeniem Turahka. Później Takutanuva zatrzymał Hahli (która posiadała Kanohi Jallera) i ożywił Jallera dzięki jego masce, posługiwając się energią makuty.Kiedy Jaller się przebudził, Hahli pomogła mu wstac i go mocno przytuliła. edytuj Toaedytuj Toa Inika JallerPo ucieczce od Karzahni, Jaller i reszta zostali trafieni piorunem z Czerwonej Gwiazdy i zmienieni w Toa Inika. Jeden z pierwszych opisów Jallera: Jaller jest potężnym i nieustraszonym lawa-serferem. Prowadzi swoje drogi pod ziemię, gdzie surfuje po rzekach lawy w Wielkich Jaskiniach. Przez jego Energetyczny Miecz Płomieniowy płynie czysta energia. Podobnie jak u innych Inika, moc ognia Jallera jest połączona z mocą elektryczności na stałe i zawsze są używane razem - np. kule ognia są otoczone błyskawicami. Maska Jallera to Kanohi Calix, Maska Zręczności. Maksymalnie zwiększa kondycję Jallera. Jego broń, Energetyczny Miecz Płomienny służy do przewodzenia jego mocy. Jaller jest jednym z dwóch Inika (drugim jest Matoro), których części ciała (ręce, dłonie, nogi i stopy pod pancerzem) są przezroczyste. edytuj Toa Mahri JallerPo przybyciu do Dołu, Jaller i reszta Inika zostali przemienieni przez promień światła z MoLi, zmieniając się w Toa Mahri.Kiedy toa Jaller płynie,trzyma miecz przed sobą,aby oświetlić sobie drogę. Najwcześniejszy opis Jallera Mahri to: Toa Jaller wnosi nowe znaczenie słowa "ogień" ze swym Cordakiem na krabie. Gdy staje do walki, on i krab mogą atakować z dwóch stron w śmiercionośnej kombinacji! Jaller stara się poprowadzić swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa; lecz niestety z powodu Matoro, który zaczął działać z tajemniczym osobnikiem oraz Hahli, która stała się bardzo niezależna, utrzymanie jedności w drużynie jest bardzo trudne. Pomaga mu jednak wieloletnie doświadczenie. Chociaż podwodne więzienie to nie świat dla Toa Ognia, Jaller może używać mocy Ognia pod wodą. Jest to jednak dla niego bardziej wyczerpujące, gdyż musi się bardziej skupić, aby wysłać np. strumień Ognia. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy z Barakki , Jaller użył Nova Blastu i ogłuszył Barakki. Potem został wysłany z Pozostałymi Mahri ( oprócz Matoro ) przez Ignikę do Metru Nui aby bronic Miasta. Jego krab Hahnah pozostał niestety w Dole. Jego bronią jest Miecz Mocy, pozwalający przewodzić jego moc Ognia; jego Kanohi Arthron pozwala mu wykrywać ruchome obiekty w wodzie, ale nie pozwala na dokładne określenie kształtu. Do Jallera dołączył krab Hahnah, któy nosi jego Cordak Blaster. Jak każdego z Toa Mahri, Matoro odesłał do Metru Nui, pozostawiając im zdolnośc oddychania powietrzem armosferycznym, jak i oddychania pod wodą. Ciekawostka: fani zauważyli podobieństwo między Mieczem Mocy Jallera a wyglądem miecza z prototypu Jallera Inika (zdjęcie) edytuj Mroczne Odbicie W alternatywnym wymiarze, Jaller był lojalnym Ta-Matoraninem Imperium Toa. Wraz z Bomongą i Kualusem ukradł Vahi. Ale Lesovikk zaatakował grupę (w której był też Takanuva) i ukradł Vahi. edytuj Informacje o secie Jaller i Ptak Gukko w formie setu. Toa Jaller Inika w formie setu. Toa Jaller Mahri w formie setu.Matoranin Jaller został wydany jesienią 2003 roku. W pudełku znajdował się również Ptak Gukko. Jaller Inika został wydany w 2006 roku. Jak każdy ma Wielokomorowy Miotacz Zamor oraz Energetyczny Miecz Płomieniowy. Jaller Mahri został wydany w 2007 roku. Wyposażony jest w Cordak Blaster i Miecz Mocy. edytuj TriviaFani zauważyli podobieństwo między Mieczem Mocy Jallera a wyglądem miecza z prototypu Jallera Inika. Gdy Jallerowi złamała się jego Kanohi Komau Turaga Vakama dał mu Kanohi Hau Lhikana. Jaller i Takua byli pierwszymi przebudowanymi Matoranami z Mata Nui Ta-Matoran Mata Nui/Metru Nui Mieszkańcy Aft | Agni | Aodhan | Brander | Kapura | Kalama | Keahi | Maglya | Nuhrii | Tiribomba | Vohon Voya Nui Mieszkańcy Balta | Dezalk | Sarda (Dawniej) Przemienieni Lhikan (Nieżyje) | Dume | Norik | Vakama | Jaller | Firedracax | Prototype | Vultraz Martwi Nieznany Ta-Matoranin z Mahri-Nui Źródło „http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Jala%5CJaller” Kategorie: Bionicle | Bohaterowie | Matoran | Ta-Matoran | Toa | Toa Ognia | Toa Inika | Toa Mahri | Metru Nui | Ta-Metru | Mata Nui (wyspa) | Ta-Wahi | Ta-Koro | Karzahni | Militarie Add category Improve Encyklopedia Bionicle by editing this page Historia i autorzy Link do tej wersji Tworzący made an edit on 4 lip 2009 Oceń ten artykuł: 0/5 1 2 3 4 5 Cofnij ocenę View random page